


电车痴汉【瞳耀衍生】

by 245221913aa



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/245221913aa/pseuds/245221913aa





	电车痴汉【瞳耀衍生】

剪裁良好的西装、价值不菲的手表、用发胶定型得一丝不苟的发型，高访和这个拥挤的充满不同体味的车厢显得异常格格不入。要不是车突然抛锚，这个会议又太重要，高访是无论如何都不会挤地铁的。站在身边的男人抬起手臂抓住吊环散发出一些令人窒息的气味，浅宇之花皱了皱眉，用手帕捂住自己的鼻子环顾了一下四周，高访不留痕迹的往边上挪了挪。  
随着人越来越多，素来爱干净的高访被挤到了车门的角落，还是避不开一些身体接触。嗯，是错觉吗？感觉什么物体蹭着自己的臀部，车厢太过拥挤，高访连转身都做不到。于是从车门的倒影里看到站在自己身后的人，好壮是高访的第一反应，宽厚的肩膀、将袖子撑得满满的手臂无一不彰显着他的好身材。对比着他的身材脸到是有些反差的好看，消瘦的脸颊高挺的鼻梁还有一双漂亮狭长的丹凤眼。高访的胃不是很好一直养不胖更不要说这种健美的体型了，所以格外喜欢，视线停留的时间也久了一点。此时这双好看的眼睛透过玻璃和高访对上了视线，眉眼弯弯里显出几分戏谑来。  
高访不好意思的移开了视线，看起来是个干净得体的男孩，年纪也就二十来岁的样子……应该不是故意的吧……高访又挪了挪腿把自己逼入更狭小的区域，他还不知道自己这么做给了背后的色狼多大的便利。  
不知道是什么故障，地铁突然一个急刹车，一车厢的人顿时都东倒西歪的站不稳了。高访也不例外，倾斜着身子差点摔在了地上，幸好被身后的人一把拉住。沈浩然一手把高访拽进怀里，一手撑着车门，就这么半搂半壁咚的把高访圈在了怀里。  
高访后背紧贴着沈浩然的前胸，是胸肌啊，好厚实的感觉。浅宇之花今天像是被肉体蛊惑了一般往后蹭了蹭，然后听见了被自己的靠着的胸肌主人发出了一声轻笑，“哥哥你那么喜欢我的肌肉吗？”  
高访有些局促，一边想着自己今天这是怎么了，一边直起身子想脱离这个怀抱。突然被一个用力压向了车门，整个人被禁锢在沈浩然和车厢之间。  
“喜欢吗？哥哥你好香啊……”沈浩然闻了闻高访的头发然后贴着他的耳朵说道。高访已经觉得有些不对劲了，“你干——唔嗯……”刚想要制止耳朵就被背后的男人含住了。沈浩然的舌头舔舐着高访的耳朵，用尖利的小虎牙磨着他的耳垂。看着他的耳朵一点点变红，又忍不住吮吸起了耳廓。  
高访听着那黏腻的口水声，脸一下子红了，可能全身都已经泛着粉红了。叫？求助？实在太丢人了，他可是浅宇的CFO啊。高访最后决定自救，他挣扎着抬起手想要推开身后的人，但是力量悬殊太大，高访的双手被背后的人一只手就控制住了，像一只待宰的小羔羊。  
沈浩然在高访上车的时候就注意到他了。戴着斯文的眼镜，高冷疏离的气质，真的好想把他压在身下狠狠地蹂躏，撕开他冰冷的伪装。沈浩然沿着高访的脖子舔吻了起来，手从衬衫的下摆伸了进去，有些急躁的抚摸着高访的皮肤一路向上摸到了他胸前的凸起。他感受到了高访的颤抖，似乎胸口格外的敏感，果然用指腹反复捏弄了一会，乳头就涨大了一圈颤巍巍的挺立了起来，“你还真是适合被操啊。”  
高访背靠着身后的人被玩弄着乳头，一点力气也使不出来，只能压抑着粗重的气息，被抓住的双手渐渐放弃了抵抗。沈浩然的双腿卡着高访，支撑着他已经瘫软的身体，已经硬起来的性器抵着高访的股间摩擦。修长的手指从膝盖一路往上滑停留在了高访的裆部，拉开了他的拉链，圈住了高访已经半硬的性器套弄了起来，高访的内裤已经被前列腺液打湿了一小片，摩擦着纯棉的内裤半是疼痛半是舒爽。不知道是因为被别人摩擦性器，还是因为在大庭广众之下被人猥亵的羞耻，高访异常敏感很快就射了出来，脱力的趴在车门上，幸好仍有一丝理智尚存没有在大庭广众之下呻吟出来。  
等高访缓过神来的时候，他的衬衫已经被解开，西装裤也松松垮垮的挂在胯上。沈浩然一手的手指隔着西装裤在臀缝间摩擦，另一只手粘着自己的精液在胸口涂抹。  
“你够了吧，放开我。”高访有些虚脱，声音大多是一些气音带着还没平复的细微喘息。他想在地铁上做成这样已经是极限了，总能放开自己了吧。  
“不够，怎么够呢？”  
高访听见淅淅索索的声音，感觉腿上一凉，裤子被解开了。西装裤顺滑的材质差点直接滑到了脚踝，还好被沈浩然拉住塞进了高访手里，“抓好了，不然就被别人看光了。”高访的双手有些颤抖，但还是抓住了自己的裤腰。他感觉到自己的内裤被扯了下来，对方细长的手指沾着自己的精液往穴口伸了进去，带着些微的疼痛，和满满羞耻的快感。高访不得不承认自己喜欢这种触碰，喜欢这种禁忌的快感和羞耻。  
“好紧，放松一点。”毕竟是第一次，就算是高访天赋异禀扩张的速度也不算很快，沈浩然毕竟只有19岁正是血气方刚的年纪，能忍这么久已经不容易了。“先让我用一下你的腿，等会下车我们继续。”沈浩然将自己的性器卡在高访两腿间摩擦，圈着高访的腰身紧贴着自己。抽插着的性器不是摩擦着高访的阴囊，高访咬着自己手不让自己呻吟出声，实在是太舒服了。  
沈浩然透过玻璃看见了，掐着高访的下巴跟他接了一个绵长的吻，直到高访透不过气了才放开了他，看着高访嘴角来不及咽下的口水，沈浩然觉得自己下半身快炸了，加快了抽插的速度发出了细微的啪啪声。高访有些紧张这些声音被别人听见，抬眼扫视了一圈，却被玻璃倒影下的自己吓了一跳。眼角耳垂脸颊都泛着粉红，下颌这里还有来不及咽下的口水，乳头若隐若现的，乳晕都涨大了一圈泛着妖艳的桃红色，肚子上还有半干涸粘稠的精液，自己不怎么使用的淡粉色性器和抽插在自己腿间褐色粗壮的性器是不是碰触着。也许是画面太过刺激，高访忍不住又射了出来，伴随着剧烈的喘息。  
也许是动静太大了，周围的人开始往这个角落里看了过来，沈浩然可不想上新闻头条，快速的给高访整理了衣物，架着已经有些意识不清的高访，“不好意思，人太多我朋友有点缺氧，借过  
一下我们下车……”也管不了别人怎么看自己了，沈浩然带着高访挤出了车厢。  
在地铁站的厕所门前挂着清洁勿入的牌子，但厕所内的声响好像并不是那么回事。一间隔间内，高访撑着墙壁弯着腰，他的西装裤这次被彻底脱了下来，在他的背后沈浩然蹲在他背后掰开他微翘的臀部埋头舔舐着，舌头进出着高访不曾使用过的甬道带着黏腻的水声。“啊……嗯啊……别舔了……求你……啊……”高访不知道是羞耻还是爽，嘴里哀求着身体却不曾逃开。  
沈浩然手口并用的扩张了半天，终于能伸进去三根手指了，看了眼胯下虽然还是有些距离，但实在是忍不了了，他挤了许多洗手液套弄着性器，缓缓地插入了高访的身体。  
被玩弄得久了，高访的后穴适应的很好，沈浩然的性器带着些弧度插入的时候蹭着高访的前列腺摩擦着捅到了最深处，爽的高访直接呻吟了出来，忍不住踮起脚尖自己开始迎合起了沈浩然的抽插。啪啪作响的打击声伴随着高访暗哑声线的呻吟，让原本格外安静的洗手间显得淫靡不堪。  
高访从来没有想过和男人做爱还是和看起来还算是男孩的男人做爱，不过他是个诚实的人，身体确实感觉到了愉悦索性也放开了，勾得沈浩然抽插得又快又狠，微翘是性器次次顶撞着敏感点。快要到高潮的时候不知什么情绪作祟，沈浩然想要看着高访的脸射出来，他强忍着欲望停下了撞击。 “嗯呢……不要………停啊……”高访被骤然停止的动作弄得有点不知所措，没有到达顶点的欲望烧得他难受，不禁出声抗议。  
沈浩然扶着高访的腰，把高访翻了个身抬起了他的一条腿突然又迅速的抽插起来，高访的肠壁被顶着旋转了一圈刺激的他快尖叫了起来，却被沈浩然的吻堵住了。沈浩然啃咬着高访的嘴，从下颌到脖颈再是锁骨最后停留在了他的乳头上，吸吮着他奶白的皮肤留下一串青紫的吻痕、渗着血的牙印。身下的动作越来越快一刻不停歇，打桩机般的操弄着高访的后穴。  
年轻男孩的体力实在太好了，在高访觉得自己的老腰断了不知多少节后沈浩然终于射出来了。高访早就解放他今天的第三次了，没有任何抚摸被硬生生靠着刺激前列腺可怜兮兮吐出了点残余的透明粘液。  
两个人在厕所里就着刚刚做爱的姿势搂着躺了一会，两个人都有些脱力。到是高访先站了起来，一脸淡定的用纸巾擦干净自己后穴流出来的精液，整理好了衣服。看了看自己三斤发胶都固定不住的凌乱发丝，又看了看手机……早就过了开会时间，十几个未接来电全是管剔打来的。高访淡定的回电撒了个身体不舒服的谎话，因为喊叫有些沙哑的嗓音和他的老胃病，管剔一听压根不敢有什么不满，叮嘱了好几句去医院之类的话语。  
沈浩然看着高访带着绯红的耳朵有条不紊的收拾着自己，忍不住去过去搂着他啄吻着高访的脸颊“哥哥我们交个朋友啊，我叫沈浩然，是XX大学的学生。”  
“滚”虽然说着这么一个伤人的词，但是高访的语气确是带着笑的，“今天就算了，我知道你学校，你不规矩我就让你退学。”推开了沈浩然贴着自己的脸，高访稳了稳脚步就这么离开了。  
“浅宇集团CFO，高访。”沈浩然挑眉看着自己手里的名片念着，果然趁他意乱情迷的时候偷张名片是对的，这只老狐狸跑不了。


End file.
